Darkness of Arkham Vol one: Origins
by Arsenal597
Summary: Harry finds himself in Gotham to see his uncle Alfred only to find that he has walked straight into a chaotic city where in every dark alley secrets lie, and when someone targets him and the mysterious vigilante known as the batman for one hundred million dollars, they find that teaming up is the only way to survive
1. Prologue

Prologue.

His eyes were sore from the flash of light and his ears were ringing... he couldn't see or hear anything, so he didn't know what was coming at him. Then, as his sight started to come back, he saw a dark glove reach down to him, and pull heavily, yanking him off the ground. He still couldn't hear at all, except the constant ringing, and what his sight unveiled was something crazy.

A tall man dressed all black, a cape on his back, a cowl with pointed ears, and a bat symbol on his chest was pulling him up, and as he looked at the man, he could tell something bad happened, if only he could remember what happened, it was all just a blur to him, he could see images in his mind as he stumbled to his feet.

His mouth was dry, as if he hadn't drank water in about twelve hours or he was asleep with his mouth open, but he was dehydrated, that much he knew. It was kind of strange for him as he looked around, time seemingly stopped as he took in his surroundings. What was even going on? Then he realized, there were a bunch of murderous prison inmates with machine guns, all dressed in clown outfits.

_What the? I have a bad feeling. _ His eyes focused on a weak part of the wall, and then his hearing finally came back.

"HEY! Potter, move!" said the man in the costume, and then the man ran out of the way as he threw a sharp object, resembling a boomerang and a bat symbol.

Then Potter ran after the man quickly as the object slammed into the wall, breaking it, when suddenly out of nowhere this giant man slash crocodile mixture came flying through and Potter gasped in horror, before the creature came charging at him.

"Dinner..." growled the creature, and Potter launched off the floor as suddenly from his wrist flying out of his jacket came a grapling hook and it connected to a rafter, before he went flying up to the rafters, and crashing ontop.

_Ugh...that could have gone better. _thought Potter, before getting up to his knees to see the creature rampage through the room terrorizing the inmates with the machine guns, the bullets ricocheting off the creature's chest. Potter's eyes got wide at that and saw the man up in the rafters with him.

"What was that supposed to do?" asked Potter, before moving over to him, where the man had pulled out another batarang that was now what Potter believed to be...

"Simple, cause some damage and to help us contain some of the criminals... you see that collar on Croc's neck, it's electrocution based, it's not able to activated remotely, this can hit it..."

"And it'll cause the shock to stop him, brilliant, now how will you manage to do that... oh, I get it, use bait... I'll be back. Don't let me get eaten." Then Potter jumped down, and as he landed in front of "Croc" he started having images pop in his head, and as he saw images, more like memories, and then suddenly he found himself facing a six foot monster who prepared to eat him... "Great... just great." Then, he ran, but was too slow, and was thrown across the room, straight into the hallway where he found himself facing guards, and a man in a black mask... "Why does all the insane things happen to me?" The last thing he heard was the insane laughter of the man in the cell, and Potter gulped out of horror...


	2. Early Christmas Present

Chapter One: Early Christmas Present

* * *

><p>A week earlier...<p>

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

><p>"Blimey... can you believe this? Instead of talking about You-Know-Who not being back as they normally do anymore, they instead decide to talk about that fake looney running around in the United States who they call the Batman!" cried the voice of Ron Weasley as he sat at the Gryffindor table reading the newspaper <em><strong>The Daily Prophet <strong>_as his friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter looked up from their books and food, Hermione was mainly the books.

"So, you're saying that if I save people and I'm a hero, but I don't want credit so I use a mask to conceal my identity suddenly... bam... I'm a looney? He probably doesn't want the people he cares about to get in danger." replied Harry, in a sharp tone that instinctively made Ron cringe in fear for reasons that he rather not talk about.. "He's protecting people Ron, that's what matters. Not what he wears or anything else. He's a hero, like many other people who choose to not stand by and let people get injured."

"Harry... it says he assaults police officers, it doesn't seem like he's a good guy to be hanging out with." said Hermione, and Harry immediately rolled his eyes.

"What is this? Firebolt incident two point O?" asked Harry, and Hermione lowered her head, but Ron kept looking like he was fearful, which was odd, but his fear was towards Hermione, and Harry didn't know it. Nobody did, and he didn't plan on telling anyone.

"God no, Harry you're just ignorant, seeing this as a different version of a hero, that you want to be in the spotlight instead of you. He's a vigilante."

"Yeah, thanks guys." said Harry regretting even saying anything. "Just thanks." His mind was focused on the food as an owl flew in across the room and dropped a letter into his bacon. "Wonder who it's from?"

He noticed the lettering, and only one person he knew wrote like that, but he didn't open it, as something about it made him want to read it in private.

"Everything alright Harry?" asked Ron, and Harry nodded, "you look kinda pale." Harry got up from his seat.

"I just have to go lay down for a bit, that's all." said Harry, before leaving the two, and exiting the Great Hall, heading up to Gryffindor Tower, into the Common Room, and onto the couch. He knew that person's handwriting. His mom... Lily Evans Potter.

He opened the seal of the letter, and saw the date... July 30th, the night before his parents died.

_Harry... I don't know if you'll get this, but I have to try. I know you'll be going to the Dursleys if we die. If they treat you well, then it's up to you on what to do with this information. But if you are treated like how I fear, then please... please do what I ask._

_ The Dursleys are not your only family. My sister, Petunia is my half sister, only by father. My mother had a brother named Alfred, he was older than me, but he was in the military at the time so I never mentioned him. His full name is Alfred Pennyworth, he's a good man. I ask that you seek him out, try to find him. Let him know of my death... and tell him that you are my son. He will know... he lives in Gotham City, works for the Waynes... and before I finish this letter, I want you to know that I love you Harry. I love you with all my heart, and I wish I could have seen you grow up, to see you grow up to be the man I know you will be. It doesn't matter what people think of you, if you're some unknown bystander, famous for something you had no control over, or if something worse... know that you are who you choose to be... I love you Harry..._

Harry sat there looking at the letter for a few hours, missing some of his classes, but he didn't care... if he was correct, the letter had been an early Christmas present of sorts. He didn't want to leave England, he really didn't, but he wanted to meet his uncle. Alfred Pennyworth? Why wasn't it Alfred Evans? Maybe he would find out when he met Alfred...

* * *

><p>When he finally got out of bed it was late at night, as the rest of the fifth years slept, including Ron, and he began to pack some of his stuff, it was only enough for two weeks, but he figured that was long enough. So, Harry found himself exiting the common room carrying a book bag's worth of clothing, and he was wearing a black jacket and blue jeans over his grey t shirt. He walked silently to the Headmaster's office, where he knew Dumbledore would be at as the Headmaster didn't go to bed until two A.M or so depending on the situation.<p>

Harry spoke the password and entered Dumbledore's office, but as he stood in front of the old wooden door, he heard voices in there.

"Mr. Potter missed half of his classes today... he may be late to them, but never missed them." said the voice of McGongagall, and Harry just decided to enter... What he found was the two professors talking.

"I'm sorry Professor, I had some issues today, I received a letter from my mother." said Harry, catching their attentions, and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the statement of a letter from Lily.

"You received a letter from your mother Harry?" asked Dumbledore, and Harry nodded. "I suppose that's why you were absent."

"It was... I want to leave school for a few weeks, if that's okay. I'm going to see my uncle... not Dursley... I found out about him just today. He's my mom's brother."

"I didn't know Ms. Evans had a brother." said McGongagall, and Harry scratched the back of his neck.

"Neither did I, but it's true. I was hoping I could have permission to go to Gotham City to see him. I won't be gone for more than two weeks at most."

"What do we tell your friends?"

"Tell them I'm at a hospital or something, just don't tell them where I'm going. I'd like to tell them myself."

"Have you told anyone you were planning on leaving?" asked Dumbledore.

"No... you and the Professor are the only ones that know." Dumbledore pulled a key out of his desk drawer, and it was shiny purple.

"This is a portkey, it'll bring you back here when you're ready. Best of luck to you Mr. Potter, just be careful as Voldemort is out there."

"I will Professor." was all Harry replied as he took the key, and less than ten seconds later Harry found himself appearing in an alley in an unfamiliar city. It was something similar to an old crime movie as the way the setting was.

He walked out into the sidewalk where he found it was day time here in the city, wherever he was, and he accidentally bumped into a man who had some grey hair, but was mainly black hair still.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." said Harry, and the man nodded.

"It's alright, you get used to it, place gets crowded around here."

"May I ask, where am I?" asked Harry, and the man chuckled lightly, before revealing a newspaper.

"You're in Gotham City pal. You're obviously new here, any idea on where you're going?" asked the man.

"Yeah, uh... do you know where the Wayne Mansion is?" asked Harry, and the man nodded but was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"That you expect to talk to Bruce Wayne, he's the most elusive millionaire in Gotham, but if you are so intent on going to see him..." then the man told Harry exactly where to go.

Harry walked up to the door of Wayne Manor, noticing the lack of vehicles, main ones being a sports car and a limo, but that didn't surprise Harry. He heard about Bruce Wayne and how his parents were murdered in front of him in an alley when he was just a kid, same as Harry, so it didn't really surprise him that much when he saw the vehicles.

He walked up to the doors, and froze for a moment, before knocking... and a few moments later, the doors opened.


End file.
